


Short Story GSXR

by GirlWonder26



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWonder26/pseuds/GirlWonder26
Summary: In Undertale's Genocide run, why don't we actually see Sans die on-screen? Well, what if there was another human in the Underground that was trying to help Sans? How would that play out? Would they even cause any considerable changes? If, after reading this, you would like alternate versions, feel free to let me know in the comments, I would personally also like to see how it would play out. :)





	

Short Story GSXR

 

I woke up on a small bed of golden flowers, in the middle of a dark room. I slowly sat up, and rubbed my head. Where was I? Then, it dawned on me; I must’ve fallen down to the monster realm, the place where monsters have been banished for many years. I stumbled to my feet, and looked around. There was a small opening in the wall, which I quickly walked through. There was a small area of green, but nobody was there. I continued to walk for some time, passing through similar rooms. Eventually, I came to a room with five stones and a door. Four of the stones were pushed down, and the door was open. I walked through, and found myself in another room with another puzzle, this one containing three switches. I walked through, and came to a similar room. After repeating this process for some time, I eventually came to a small, cute house. I knocked hesitantly on the door. After waiting for a bit, I quietly entered the house, and found myself in a main room. There were two other rooms, and a set of stairs going downwards. 

“Hello?”

I called out, but there wasn’t an answer. I figured that there probably wasn’t anyone here, but I felt the faintest draft coming from the stairs. I wondered if they had left a door open, and so I decided to try to be kind after intruding on their house and go shut it for them. I began to walk down the stairs, and soon came to a long hallway. The after walking down the hall for a bit, I began to notice a metallic odor in the air. My heart began to pound, and I started to walk faster. The smell grew stronger the farther I walked, and I soon came to a door, where the draft was coming from. Just in front of the door, there was a pile of dust. There was red staining the floor all around the dust, which shifted with each small draft. I quietly peered out the door, and saw a forest. I stepped out of the house, and began to walk. As a walked along, I thought about how I hadn’t run into a single other person yet. It was kind of creepy. Where was everyone? Had they all died, or had they simply left? But if they had left, where would they have gone to? Everything down here is sealed here by the barrier… As I was thinking, I passed a couple of what seemed to be sentry stations. I didn’t bother to check them, heading forwards along what seemed to be a faint path. I soon lost the path, and came to a very snowy area. There were what seemed to be puzzles in

the snow, and they weren’t finished. Whoever made them must have left in a hurry. As I walked, I soon found three sets of footprints in the snow. They were very faint, but there nonetheless. I followed them through the snow. One set kept disappearing and reappearing, almost as if the owner was teleporting around. But, that’s impossible, isn’t it? Eventually, I came to a point where one set ended at another pile of dust. I looked at it, feeling as if I should be crying or otherwise feeling remorse or sadness, but I simply felt confused inside. I soon continued on, eventually coming to a small town. There wasn’t anyone here, either. I walked cautiously forwards, past a couple houses, and stopped in front of a building with a sign that read “Grillby’s”. I started to go inside, when the door was pulled open. A white hand grasped my wrist and pulled me inside, quickly shutting the door behind me. I tripped, and nearly hit the ground when someone caught me by the back of my shirt, pulling me back upright. I turned around and started to thank them, but stopped at the sight of my rescuer. It was a short skeleton with a blue hoodie on, who didn’t look too dangerous, if not for the glare they were giving me, that is.

“Th-thank you for helping me-”

“It’s fine. But you’re not like THEM, are you?”

“L-like who?”

“You haven’t run into them? The other human that’s down here. They’ve been killing everyone. They….they even killed by brother, Papyrus. I have to stop them before they get to King Asgore. Otherwise…...we’re all gonna be in for a bad time.”

“Alright. Is there any way I can help stop this other human?”

“I’m going to confront them. I think I can hold them off, but it’d be stupid of me to go without a backup plan. That’s where you come in. If something happens to me, listen for my cue: “I’m going to Grillby’s.” That’s your cue. As soon as I’m out of the human’s sight, I need you to get to 

the snow, and they weren’t finished. Whoever made them must have left in a hurry. As I walked, I soon found three sets of footprints in the snow. They were very faint, but there nonetheless. I followed them through the snow. One set kept disappearing and reappearing, almost as if the owner was teleporting around. But, that’s impossible, isn’t it? Eventually, I came to a point where one set ended at another pile of dust. I looked at it, feeling as if I should be crying or otherwise feeling remorse or sadness, but I simply felt confused inside. I soon continued on, eventually coming to a small town. There wasn’t anyone here, either. I walked cautiously forwards, past a couple houses, and stopped in front of a building with a sign that read “Grillby’s”. I started to go inside, when the door was pulled open. A white hand grasped my wrist and pulled me inside, quickly shutting the door behind me. I tripped, and nearly hit the ground when someone caught me by the back of my shirt, pulling me back upright. I turned around and started to thank them, but stopped at the sight of my rescuer. It was a short skeleton with a blue hoodie on, who didn’t look too dangerous, if not for the glare they were giving me, that is.

“Th-thank you for helping me-”

“It’s fine. But you’re not like THEM, are you?”

“L-like who?”

“You haven’t run into them? The other human that’s down here. They’ve been killing everyone. They….they even killed by brother, Papyrus. I have to stop them before they get to King Asgore. Otherwise…...we’re all gonna be in for a bad time.”

“Alright. Is there any way I can help stop this other human?”

“I’m going to confront them. I think I can hold them off, but it’d be stupid of me to go without a backup plan. That’s where you come in. If something happens to me, listen for my cue: “I’m going to Grillby’s.” That’s your cue. As soon as I’m out of the human’s sight, I need you to get to me. If something else happens, get back here as fast as you can, alright?”

I hesitantly nod.

“Just one thing, please. What’s your name?”   
“I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton. And you?”

“I’m Janet. Now, how are we getting to the King before the other human?”

“Take my hand.”

I reached out with barely any hesitation, and grabbed Sans’s hand. I closed my eyes as a bright light surrounded us, and when I opened them again, we were in an area I didn’t recognise. 

“Wh-where are we, Sans?”

“We’re in the judgment hall. Now, I need you to go hide behind that box down the hall. That’s the direction I’ll head if anything happens. Be as quiet as you can. I’ll try to only go down there if I’m…..worn down to the  _ bone _ .”

I giggled a bit at his attempt to lighten the mood, then jogged down the hall, quickly hiding behind the box. I peeked out, and saw Sans leaning against a pillar. I quickly hid again, and waited. After a while, I nearly fell asleep. However, just before I could, I heard the faint sound of footsteps. I was suddenly wide awake, crouching behind the box as I listened to the steps draw nearer. Finally, the footsteps entered the room. They came up to the box, and I froze, rigid with anticipation. They opened the box, and I listened to them place items within before moving on to Sans. I listened to Sans talk to them for a bit before attacking. I didn’t see who attacked first, but I thought it was Sans since I heard sounds coming from the human….like grunts of pain. Quickly, I slipped around to the side, and opened the box just enough to grab some items. I snuck back around behind the box, and looked at what I had grabbed; some sort of steak, a toy knife, and a couple of cinnamon bunny things. I put them in my pockets, and watched the fight from the relative safety of the box. As the fight went on for hour after hour, Sans seemed to have the upper hand, but the human was quickly wearing him down. As I watched, I grew more and more tense. I kept repeating to myself in my head what I was supposed to do if Sans failed. But...he wouldn’t fail, right? He couldn’t, he HAD to succeed! I was jerked back to reality as Sans said something else. “The most determined thing you could do here? Is to, uh, completely give up and…” Sans yawned, before finishing. “Do literally anything else.” The human simply sat there and watched as Sans, who was worn out from fighting for so long, started to fall asleep. Being careful, I waved my arms like crazy from my hiding place, trying desperately to keep Sans from

dozing off. Despite my best attempts, however, Sans eventually fell asleep. I simply stared, frozen in anticipation as the human slowly pulled out their knife, and quickly attempted to attack Sans. I slowly began to let out a sigh as Sans dodged it, and watched as he simply smiled tiredly.

“Heh, didja really think you would be able-” As Sans was talking, the human slashed at him again, this time hitting him full on. I was careful to not make a sound as I put my hands over my mouth, frozen in horror as Sans fell onto his backside, blood already starting to come out of the long slash across his body. 

“.........So…...Guess that’s it, huh?......Just…...don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Sans clambered to his feet somewhat clumsily. “Welp, I’m going to Grillby’s…...Papyrus, do you want anything?” Sans stumbled along towards the box, and the human continued on. As soon as the human was gone, I rushed out, and hurried over to Sans. His eyes were glazed over, and I cried as he seemed to look through me. He put his hand out, however, and I took it. There was another blinding flash of light, and we were back outside of Grillby’s. I blinked the spots out of my eyes, and noticed that Sans was slightly swaying. Worried, I put his arm around my shoulders, and helped him inside. I 

set him down at one of the bar seats, and carefully leaned him back against the counter, even the gentle pressure made him groan. I pulled the items out of my pockets, and held out the cinnamon bunnies and steak. He weakly looked at me, and gently tried to push the items away. 

“No…….”

Crying, I tried again to give them to him.

“P-please, Sans. You have to get better. Otherwise….”

Sans sighed, and looked at me.

“Look, Janet, this is something I can’t recover from. I-I’m sorry, but I just can’t even if I wanted to.”

“Y….you don’t want to?”

“No, not really. That human….I don’t think I’d ever be able to beat them, not if I tried a thousand times. Janet...I’m sorry. I just can’t do this. At this point, I guess it’s up to you. I can get you back there, but after that...It’s all you. Just…..do your best, kido. Alright?”

“S-sans……Alright.”

Sans held out his hand, and I put up the items before taking it with both of my hands. There was another flash of light, although this time it wasn’t as bright as before. When I finally could see again, we were back in the judgement hall. I turned to Sans, and took a deep breath to try to keep from crying.

“Sans…..please, just eat something…...I have to know that you’ll be alright.”

“P-Papyrus, I’ll be fine. I’ll always be fine, no matter what.”

“S-Sans. I’m not Papyrus. Now  _ please _ , eat something.”

I held out a cinnamon bunny for him, my vision blurry from my tears that I wouldn’t let fall.

“No, Papyrus. I’m not hungry. I don’t wanna eat.”

I felt myself start to shake as Sans pushed away the cinnamon bunny.

“P-p-please, S-sans…..Eat s-s-something-g.”

Sans shook his head, and I started to cry, finally putting the cinnamon bunny back in my pocket before pulling Sans into a hug. He simply stood there for a moment, then finally hugged me back. Crying even harder, I sank to my knees, unintentionally dragging Sans down with me. I ended up with my head against his chest, sobbing as he sat there, not saying a word. Finally, after a while, I managed to pull away from him, and pulled back out the cinnamon bunny in one last attempt.

“Sans, I swear, you’d better eat this. Without you, your puns…..I don’t know what i’d do with my life. Please, please, please, just eat  _ something _ . Let me know you’ll be fine. I NEED you, Sans. You’re the only kind person I’ve met since I fell down here, and I can’t survive with only a-a-a human that’s  _ empty _ inside. I can’t. They’ll kill me, too. Please, just eat this and recover. You don’t even have to fight them, just please get better.”

Sans shook his head weakly, pushing away the item once again. I let out a sob, and put it away.

“Papyrus, no matter how set you are on this, I always was the more strong-willed of the two of us….”

“Sans? Those sound an awful lot like last words to me…..please, don’t die.”

“Papyrus, I’ve always loved you, bro.”

Sans weakly pulled me into a hug, and I started to cry again.    
“I-I love you too, Sans…..I wish you were going to be alright, I’m going to need you, Sans…”

Sans put a hand on my heart, and looked my in the eye, his eyes still glazed over.

“I’ll always be right here with you, bro. Never forget that. I’ll always be right here….always……”

Sans started to dissolve, and I hugged him for as long as I could, sobbing as he crumbled away beneath my fingers. Then, I heard a loud clink. I looked up just in time to see his SOUL shatter. Holding out my hands, I caught the pieces, and carefully put them in my other pocket. Looking down, I saw a pile of dust, with a blue hoodie on top. My stomach churned as I realized what the other piles of dust had been, and why they were there. Why the footprints stopped right before one, why there was red all around another…. I raced over to a corner, and heaved my guts out, disgusted by this revelation. How many? How many others had been killed? At this point, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was ending this. Getting revenge. I finally straightened, and wiped my mouth with my sleeve before turning and heading back to where Sans used to be. Carefully, I picked up his blue hoodie.

“I hope you don’t mind…..I just hope it’ll bring me some sort of comfort in the battle to come, Sans. I…...I hope you understand. I meant what I said….I do love you……...enough to try to end this for you.”

Putting on the hoodie, I pulled up the hood over my head, and pulled out the toy knife. Quietly, I headed towards the end of the room, and made it to the king’s garden, where the human had just finished smashing what looked like a flower to pieces. 

“Alright, human. I don’t know why you’re still here since it’s obvious you have no SOUL, but no 

matter. Let’s end this.”

The human turned around, and faced me.

“You’re not that stupid comedian….who are you?”

“That is none of your concern. The only thing that is, is what your last words should be.”

“And what makes you so confident that you can beat me?”

“I am here to avenge the many lives you’ve taken within the Underground. I know that I can beat you, it’s just a matter of when.”

The human laughed.

“Well then, game on.”

The human leapt at me, and I rolled to the side. I managed to clip them with the toy knife, but it didn’t seem to do a whole lot of good. They just kept coming, no matter how hard I tried. They kept dodging, and coming at me as hard as they could. After a while, I began to feel like I might actually have a shot. Then, the human stopped, and looked at me. They threw their knife at me, and time seemed to slow to a crawl. I knew I’d never dodge it in time, so I looked at the hoodie, then up at the sky.

“Sans….forgive me. I did my best….”

Then, the knife hit me, right in the middle of my SOUL. My health drained, and I knew no more.

 


End file.
